When Time travel goes wrong or right?
by Alzhaered the Creator
Summary: When professor Hojo decides to conduct an experiment with time travel, everything goes against his plans, causing four SOLDIER 1st class operatives into the future. Short summary I know, but it will get better! Please don't hate this too much, but hey - criticism is always wanted if I am going to improve this in any way as well as add onto it.
1. Chapter 1

**18:00 hours **

Sephiroth was just getting his gear ready for a mission he was being sent on in Wutai at 20:00, when Professor Hojo briskly walked into his SOLDIER apartment and grabbed him by the arm demanding that he make his way up to the 68th floor.

Hojo gave him a dark look when Sephiroth didn't pay any attention to him and ground out, "Well, specimen! What are you waiting for?!" before briskly walking out with Sephiroth in tow with a downcast air about him. When Hojo walked passed Angeal, Genesis and Zack, he turned his head towards them before demanding that they follow him as well.

Genesis slinked up beside Sephiroth and asked, "What exactly does the prof. want with all of us Seph?" to which Sephiroth replied, "I do not know, but I hope it isn't something of _major_ importance as I have a mission to attend to."

When they arrived at the labs, Hojo opened the door and gestured for them to walk in – something rather _unusual_... even for him – and even though leaving their backs open wasn't something they did, when it came to Hojo they did as he commanded because if they didn't he would probably drug and experiment on them without remorse.

The four SOLDIER's and the scientist walked into a formerly unknown area of his lab and stopped when Genesis looked over at Professor Hojo and inquired, "Just _where_ _are_ we exactly? This room doesn't look familiar _or_ safe..." after hearing that statement, the Professor's head whipped towards Genesis then, in a snarky tone he said, "It's part of the experiment, so don't question it. Your feeble mind wouldn't- no could never understand it."

Hojo then ushered the four SOLDIER's onto a strangely shaped machine which had four metal beds with hand and foot restraints on it. Hojo then looked to the four and said in a obviously less hostile - but still very snappish tone, "Now, lie down on the beds and I'll strap you down so we may begin the experiment." Zack gave Hojo a look that _clearly_ stated he was crazy, before saying, "That looks mighty cold..."

Hojo snapped his head towards Zack and yelled, "Lie down. **NOW!**" Zack looked up at him with a look of dread as he lied down on the metal bed – wincing as he did so and saying, "Geez prof, no need to be so-!" Sephiroth inhaled sharply as Hojo slapped Zack across the face irritably.

Hojo walked over to Sephiroth and as fast as he could, strapped the four SOLDIER's down before mumbling something about 'proper time... destruction... death... anti-matter... time-line change... possible chance of overload…' to which Genesis cocked his head questioningly before examining the device and asking, "Is this supposed to be some sort of _time travel device?!_"

Hojo gave Genesis a look of surprise that clearly showed that he was impressed before nodding and walking over to the control panel and flicking a few switches and turning a couple dials, before cackling madly.

He then input a set year, month and day before looking directly at Sephiroth and saying "Now. This will either hurt a lot, or it won't hurt at all. Furthermore, this device and the manner of its use could very well kill me – although the chances of that happening are 1 trillion to 13."

Sephiroth looked up at the professor and said, "What if it does kill you? All of your data will be taken by Hollander, correct?" Hojo scoffed and said "As if that _fool_ could understand **my** data." before flicking the final switch and activating the machine causing the machine to whir violently trying to process the four SOLDIER's before making a harsh grinding noise when the four SOLDIER's disappeared.

At first Hojo was elated in his success, before realizing the machine was still whirring violently. He turned to the machine and gave it an inquisitive glance before the machine began sparking rapidly. At that very moment he realized his mistake - four SOLDIER's was too much for the machine to handle – making it overwork itself. He began to walk over to the control panel to re-calibrate the device before it spat a bolt of electricity out towards it – which due to the metal nature of the control panel - sent the bolt into him stopping his heart and not only ending his life, but any future experiments as well. That, was the end of professor Hojo...


	2. Chapter 2

When time travel goes wrong... Or does it?  
>Chapter 1: Awakening<br>It was nighttime when Genesis opened his eyes; almost like the darkness of Midgar... He began to fall asleep slowly until a thought popped into his head,  
>[Didn't Old Man Hojo find some way to send us somewhere in time?]<br>He shook his head for a moment trying to collect his thoughts when his mind popped to one word: Sephiroth. He jumped up, glancing over to Sephiroth witnessing him slumped up against the wall with Masamune - his favourite sword - stuck through the side of a dumpster before he called out to him,  
>"Sephiroth?! Are you alright?!"<br>Sephiroth groaned and whispered the word "Mother..." before falling silent. Genesis began to smirk slightly, and while smirking at him said,  
>"Wow, didn't know you were such a momma's boy!"<br>As soon as the words were spoken, Sephiroths eyes shot open and he jumped up looking around cautiously before giving Genesis the briefist of glares before sitting down again and saying,  
>"Genesis, stop talking to me."<br>Genesis sharply looked over at Sephiroth and said in an angry tone,  
>"No need to be rude! It was just a joke!"<br>at that he looked over to Angeal and Zack still laying on the ground unconscious before saying to the silver haired general  
>"They haven't woken up yet..."<br>Genesis then got up and walked over to Zack and Angeal and began to lightly shake them, however the light movement did nothing to wake them so he leaned down to Zack and gently moved a hair out of his face; which subsequently woke him up with a cry causing Angeal to jump up with a startled look on his face before he yelled,  
>"Genesis?! What are you doing to Zack?! Leave my student alone!"<br>to Genesis - Angeals reaction was kinda funny so when he laughed it was full of mirth. Angeal didn't take well to that however and told Genesis to get off his student in an... frustrated tone. Zack then saw a man with spiky blonde hair in an almost SOLDIER looking uniform with a massive sword on his back - much like the size of the Buster Sword that Angeal carried. Seeing this, he jumped up and ran over to him asking him where they were, which startled the man a fair bit. He looked at Zack with a look akin to that of shock before saying,  
>"Zack...? Am I dead?"<br>which caused Zack to look at him strangly and say,  
>"Nope, your clearly alive man! No dead about you!"<br>which caused the man to give Zack a strange look before he realized that this Zack didn't know who he was. He then introduced himself as 'Cloud' before asking him how he ended up in Edge, to which Zack responded with,  
>"Edge? Where's Edge?"<br>Cloud then looked at him and said,  
>"Oh... Yeah I forgot..."<br>Zack looked up at Cloud with a questioning glance before saying,  
>"Forgot what?"<br>Cloud replied with,  
>"Different timelines."<br>Zack suddenly stopped and gave Cloud a slightly wary look before saying,  
>"How did you know about that...?"<br>Cloud looked over at Zack and stated,  
>"I didn't. Either the Lifestream sent you back, or time travel of some kind did."<br>Zack gave Cloud an inquisitive look before saying,  
>"Wait wait wait... I DIED?!"<br>much to his dismay, Cloud nodded his head saying that he DID die.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers (Of a sort)

Chapter Three: Answers (Of a sort)

Re-viewing from the _last_ chapter...  
>"Zack gave Cloud an inquisitive look before saying,<br>"Wait wait wait... I DIED?!"  
>much to his dismay, Cloud nodded his head saying that he DID die."<p>

Cloud looked up at his _Old Friend_ before saying softly,

"Yeah Zack, you did. You died trying to protect me from ShinRa... I had Mako Poisoning and was unable to help..."

A guilty expression crossed Zack's face just then as he said while looking at his feet,

"I couldn't save you...?"

Cloud's face morphed into that of shock before trying to console the young 2nd Class SOLDIER by saying,

"Zack! It's _not_ your fault! Sephiroth went insane, burnt Nibelheim to the ground – then after we- I killed him in the reactor, we ran! Eventually Hojo captured the two of us and ran experiments on us, but the forceful induction to both the JENOVA Cells and the Mako – enough to kill the average person somehow didn't kill me, though I suspect that my inherent High Mako Tolerance had something to do with it..."

Zack looked up at Cloud with a look of surprise before saying,

"Wait... Cloud Strife?! You tried out for SOLDIER, but they failed you right?! Because of your- your _anger issues_?!"

"Yes, Zack. They deemed me mentally unfit to join the SOLDIER program. After a while you- well... after you became a 1st Class that is, Sephiroth and I as well as 5 other Infantrymen got sent to my home town of Nibelheim. I didn't want to return, because I had promised a close friend Tifa that I would only return when I made SOLDEIR. I was Infantry, not SOLDIER... I think you see my point. After a while, Sephiroth started to get mild migraines which eventually progressed into majorly agonizing ones – especially when he said he could hear a faint buzzing noise in his head and whispering. Turns out he was hearing the resident alien parasite JENOVA, who was biologically attached to him because of the blood cells taken from it and injected into him while he was in the womb. The voice of JENOVA in his head didn't go away however, and began to call him her son – which Professor Hojo had _also_ lied to him about. Sephiroth not ever having a true parental figure began to look up to JENOVA as if it were some kind of goddess that was to be worshipped. He called her Mother often and I was required to kill him numerous times as he was kinda... _off the __**deep end**_."

Zack looked shocked by this news, before running back into the alleyway he had come out of, causing a curious Cloud to walk over to the front of the alley to see Zack excitedly chattering away at _Sephiroth_ of all people saying this,

"You will **never** guess _what_ I just found out! JENOVA isn't your mother!"

Sephiroth, who was already miffed because of Genesis' behaviour stopped and gave Zack a death glare before saying,

"And just _where_ did you get THIS information?"

Zack, acting like the puppy he was often teased about being, said,

"An old friend of mine knows like EVERYTHING about you!"

Sephiroth's face twisted for a second almost unrecognizable to the naked eye before saying,

"Take me to this... _Cloud._"


	4. Chapter IV: Sephiroth!

Chapter IV: Sephiroth!

As I haven't updated this story in a while and you all CLEARLY enjoy it, I have decided to continue writing it. Be aware that I can only update every so often because of school and stuff. Since the last time I updated lots of things have been going on - AKA - I got kicked out of my house because my father is a homophobic bigot, got a new place to live and now being as I have school - yeah... ANYWAY, ONTO ZHE STORY!

Reviewing the last chapter...

"An old friend of mine knows like EVERYTHING about you!"

Sephiroth's face twisted for a second almost unrecognizable to the naked eye before saying,

"Take me to this... Cloud."

"Uh... Seph? I never told you his name... How do you know if it's Cloud I'm talking about?" Zack said cautiously as Cloud HAD told him about Sephiroth's mental break in Nibelheim and he didn't want the General to snap again.

"That information is irrelevant to you, Zachary - so move aside." Sephiroth said calmly before pushing past Zack and walking towards the end of the alleyway briskly.

"Sephiroth! No! Don't you DARE walk to the end of this alleyway! I don't care if I am your subordinate or not, just PLEASE don't go there until we're all ready... Ok?" Zack said to Sephiroth as calmly as he could before calling out of the alley to Cloud and yelling, "Cloud! We'll be there in a moment, just give us time to adjust already! Also, Sephiroth's here so please don't attack him on sight ok...?"

Cloud suddenly felt a rush of panic at the news that the One Winged Angel is now alive and down the alleyway that Zack was in and rushed over to see what was going on. When he got to the alley and looked down it to see what Zack was talking about, he saw 4 very distinct men there. One wearing a long red leather jacket with a red sword and hair, Sephiroth, Zack and another man with the Buster Sword on his back and black hair - he didn't know what to think about the sight. He slowly stalked forward, not letting his eyes leave the 4 of them for worry of attack. As he stalked forward, the red haired one moved forward, reached out and said, "Genesis Rhapsodos. Its a pleasure." Angeal then said the same before the focus jumped to Sephiroth as he said, "Hello again, Puppet."


	5. Chapter V: Sephiroth! pt 2

**Chapter V: Sephiroth! Pt. 2**

Recap of last chapter,

'He slowly stalked forward, not letting his eyes leave the 4 of them for worry of attack. As he stalked forward, the red haired one moved forward, reached out and said, "Genesis Rhapsodos. Its a pleasure." Angeal then said the same before the focus jumped to Sephiroth as he said, "Hello again, Puppet."

Cloud's eyes registered Sephiroth slowly drawing the famed Masamune and striking at Cloud, as Cloud grabbed the handle of First Tsurugi and swung to meet the blow before jumping back and yelling to Zack, "Zack! Can you and your SOLDIER buddies help restrain him?!" As he jumped around dodging and parrying all of Sephiroth's attacks flawlessly.

Sephiroth simply smirked and jumped up unto the rooftops of Edge with the rest of them all following quickly afterwards. After Cloud got to the roof, he flew at Sephiroth raining blows upon the gorgeous blade before Sephiroth flew up into the air and released his wing before smirking and flying away.

Genesis turned to Cloud and said calmly but with an edge to it, "Well that was a turbulent start. You owe us an explanation for this... Incident."

Zack then spoke up and said to Genesis, "According to Cloud, in this timeline Sephiroth has gone crazy already and has died over 4 times after burning Nibelheim to the ground and almost completely destroying ShinRa. I think we should fight Sephiroth next time together should he show up."

Angeal, Cloud and Genesis's head whipped towards his face before each saying it in different words - "Holy chocobo shit, Zack that was the fuckin' most serious I've ever seen you!"


End file.
